


Triple Drabble: Deadlines Are For People Who Aren't In ImpSec.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 2012 Fandom Stocking, Crossover, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Deadlines Are For People Who Aren't In ImpSec.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> For [](http://trobadora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trobadora**](http://trobadora.dreamwidth.org/)'s [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/315677.html)!

"The trick," Ben is saying, "is to--"

Duv determinedly rolls over and pulls the covers back up.

Ben laughs at him. "With that attitude, no wonder your chapters are late."

If Duv were more innocent, he would wonder what he'd done to deserve having an editor like this. Duv isn't innocent and he knows _exactly_ what he did to deserve Doctor Benjamin A. Pierson. Duv's file is thick with it. 

"You know why my chapters are late," Duv grumbles, because he was the one to call Ben and beg to be allowed onto this project, even though everything Duv writes has to spend months with the censors before it can leave secured comconsoles. A less patient editor would have refused; Ben breaks into Duv's apartment and conveniently happens to read over Duv's shoulder.

Duv would be grateful that Ben has never tried to break into Duv's office, but Duv knows better than to tempt fate. Knowing Ben, Duv'll find him rummaging through Duv's desk drawers, already having broken into the secured comconsole and pilfered what he required. Ben would grin at him and pat him on the back as he left. And Duv would just stand there, stunned, and not do anything to stop him. The man consistently makes himself at home in Duv's _bedroom_. Ben has perfected the art of looking like he belongs anywhere. Duv would ask him where he learned that, but Ben's file is so far beyond Duv's security clearance that Duv suspects no one's been able to look at it since Negri was running things.

Above him, Delia laughs at something Ben says to her, and Duv looks up in time to see Ben gallantly kiss Delia's hand.

Duv clears his throat.

"Ah, so you are awake!" Ben says. "Excellent. Now about Dorca's third campaign..."


End file.
